1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly relates to an image processing apparatus having a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In portable telephones, image processing apparatuses and the like, an operation input device is restricted in space. On the other hand, with the trend toward multiple functions, the types of operations are on the increase. As a result, there is an increasing need to associate a key with a plurality of functions to enable an operation with a combination of keystrokes.
A touch panel is widely adopted these days as an operation input device. The touch panel has an advantage in its easy operability, but is likely to cause misoperation.
As a technique for preventing misoperation on the touch panel, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-032679, for example, discloses a technique for not accepting a touch operation on the touch panel during a cleaning mode. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 08-076926 discloses a technique for distinguishing between instructions depending on the number of fingers being slid.
Some touch panels serving as the operation input device of portable telephone, image processing apparatus or the like show different details of processing for similar operations because the touch panels are restricted in area. In this case, a problem arises in that, if a user makes a gesture on the touch panel intending for a certain detail of processing, the device may determine it as a different detail of processing.